wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Guide to the Weirdness of Xtremesillyverse
Overview I have created a weird universe of fanfiction that really just make no sense, so I will guide you. The basics are that in this universe, the Fourth Wall is completely non-existent. I myself am a re-occuring character, so expect that. Tsunami Tsunami starts almost every story. She is also always angry, because that is her character development. She is the one that shoots people and kills things. Deathbringer Deathbringer is the same Deathbringer throughout all my stories. He can open portals through dimensions, resulting into a usefully lazy plot device. Deathbringer also knows everything to know about whatever I'm writing about. He's basically the ultimate plot device. Anemone Anemone is an evil Universe-hopping demon, but her mortal enemy is the Goodyear Blimp. Anemone has taken certain characters hostage for the sake of plot. However, Starflight is the head of the society of the Anti-nemone (It has foiled her plans multiple times) which can summon the Goodyear Blimp. Anemone is the same Anemone is every FanFiction ever and the Actual legit story. However, currently, Anemone is stuck in the Convenient Universe of Anemone Being Trapped, created by Deathbringer Clay Clay is hungry Darkclaw Darkclaw is one of two OCs in this universe. Darkclaw is just sarcastic and has powers of some sort but i'm not really sure what. Oceanspray Oceanspray is the other OC, who can rewind time. That's it. Snyean Snyean Webs Webs kills people a lot. And he is mean, but also in character so he is confused. Grass Grass is everybody's favorite food. It turned both Darkstalker and Chameleon to the good side, and brought peace throughout Pyrrhia and the Lost Continent. However, all of it has been eaten, in their world, so they must travel to other universes without causing inter-dimensional chaos. Slim Shady Slim Shady is a joke side character, meaning he has no real personality. See the section on Joke Side Characters. Glory Glory isn't really in it that much. However, she is aware of the real planet earth and of the truth behind the scavengers. Sunny The only reason Sunny is ever in the story is so that author has an excuse for her lack of character development. Fatespeaker Fatespeaker hates bad puns, so much so that she eats trees when they are made. She is also the Queen of Grass. Starflight Starflight is the only sensible character. He is also the King of Grass. Peril Peril has a crush on Clay Riptide Riptide does nothing. Six-Claws Six-Claws carries a Teleporter that can transport anyone and anything anywhere. That's all there is to him. T h e E n t i r e J a d e W i n g l e t i s u s e l e s s. Stories There are many additions to the oddness that is this. I will list them here. This is not self advertising. Darkclaw's Adventures The first addition to the Xtremesilyverse. It follows Darkclaw, an odd looking NightWing. I Don't Even Know Just what it sounds like I Was Bored So Now This Exists I'm Sorry The most dark and bitter story. Also the most offensive. This story was is the latest, and was published after a four month break from stories. The 4th Wall's Last Stand, a Short, Pointless Story. A story made to read when you do not want to think. The whole story makes barely any sense at all, and was made to be a time killer for the author and the reader. '''There is no 4th wall in this story. '''There are many, many instances of it breaking in this story, it being a climax. The most definitely NOT stupid, funny story. Not at all stupid. Not at all funny. Not mediocre, at all. Trust me, this story, this is so serious, so serious, that the characters know how to spell and define pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, (definitely not Copy-Pasted. Definitely) Which is a lung disease. So serious. Web's Backstory The Backstory of Webs, but not really. Webs isn't even the main character. There is no main character. There's never a main character. I'm sad. The Wings of Fire Characters Eat All the Grass In Pyrrhia Trilogy. The most popular story of the Xtremesillyverse, This series hold 3 main books, (One is a SYOC) a spin-off story and a humor compilation. Storyboard Starflight and Fatespeaker decide to eat grass, so all the other Dragonets of Destiny join them. Then, other characters join until every character in the entire WoF main series is eating grass off the ground. Eventually the run out of grass, so they travel to the Lost Continent to eat all the grass there. There, Six-Claws find an inter-dimensional travel device, which will let all main characters travel to any place at any time. However, sometimes other characters appear randomly for the sake of plot and well-times jokes. They then travel to the 3 Moons of Pyrrhia, despite Starflight's disbelief. There they find a Time Capsule left by Darkstalker. Inside is, of course, blades of grass. Then everyone dies. But, then everyone comes back to life and Tsunami leaves the story, until the next chapter. In that chapter, they decide to go to our world's White House, and then they convince every human to not eat grass, so that the dragons can continue eating grass without time-paradoxes ending the world. Category:Miscellaneous